The Three Caballeros (film)
The Three Caballeros is a 1944 American animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Productions. Plot The film consists of seven segments, each connected by a common theme. The Cold-Blooded Penguin This segment involves a penguin named Pablo, narrated by Sterling Holloway, reproducing images of the penguins of Punta Tombo in Argentina along the coast of Patagonia, "Pablo the penguin" is shown to be so fed up with the freezing conditions of the South Pole that he would much rather leave for warmer climates. The Flying Gauchito This segment involves the adventures of a little boy from Uruguay in the English version, and from Argentina in the Spanish version, and his winged donkey, who goes by the name of Burrito (Spanish for 'little donkey'). Baía This segment involves a pop-up book trip through the Brazilian state of Bahía, as Donald and José meet up with some of the locals who dance a samba and Donald pining for one of the women, portrayed by singer Aurora Miranda. Las Posadas This is the story of a group of Mexican children who celebrated Christmas by re-enacting the journey of Mary, the mother of Jesus and Saint Joseph searching for room at the inn. "Posada" meant "inn", or "shelter", and their parents told them "no posada" at each house until they came to one where they were offered shelter in a stable. This leads to festivities including the breaking of the piñata, which in turn leads to Donald Duck trying to break his piñata as well. Mexico: Pátzcuaro, Veracruz and Acapulco Panchito gives Donald and José a tour of Mexico on a flying sarape. Several Mexican dances and songs are learned here. A key point to what happens later is that Donald is pining for some more ladies again, tries to hound down every single one he saw, and gain return affections, but once more fails and ends up kissing José while blindfolded. You Belong To My Heart The skies of Mexico City result in Donald falling in love with singer Dora Luz. The lyrics in the song itself play parts in the scenarios as to what is happening as well. Donald's Surreal Reverie Several imagined kisses lead to Donald going into the "Love is a drug" scene. This is similar to "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo for being a major "drunk" scene. Donald constantly envisions sugar rush colors, flowers, and Panchito and José popping in at the worst moments, making chaos. The scene changes after Donald manages to dance with Carmen Molina from the state of Oaxaca, from the Isthmus of Tehuantepec. The two dance and sing the song "La Zandunga". Carmen begins by singing the song, with Donald "quacking" out the rest of the chorus with her. The "drunkenness" slows down for a second after Donald multiplied himself while dancing, but speeds up again when Carmen reappears dressed in a Charro's outfit and uses a horsewhip as a conductor's baton to make cacti appear in many different forms while dancing to "Jesusita en Chihuahua", a trademark song of the Mexican Revolution. This is a notable scene for live action and cartoon animation mixing, as well as animation among the cacti. See Also * Saludos Amigos Gallery Donald and several joes.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg The three caballeros themselves.jpg Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases